Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: So this just randomly came to me whilst I was listening to my IPod. A song fic to Bryan Adams:  Everything I Do  I Do It For You. I suggest playing it whilst reading, I was, it gave me inspiration. That wasn't much of a summary, but please read it! :D R


**Everything I Do, I Do It For You**

**Summary:**** So this just randomly came to me whilst I was listening to my IPod. A song fic to Bryan Adams: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You. I suggest playing it whilst reading, I was, it gave me inspiration.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not Sonny with a Chance or Bryan Adams: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You**

**So you guys like reading right? Well, PLEASE read **_**Texas Killer **_**and **_**The Ash Tree**_**, both written by the wonderful and talented **_**StarlightSparkle **_**or **_**Kirsty **_**or **_**Floss **_**;P Love you sweetie xxx**

"Sonny, Sonny we will get through this." Chad begged his wife and clutched tighter onto her hand. The once glistening chocolate brown eyes were fading and becoming darker. Sonny opened her mouth to speak, but the dryness prevented her from doing so. Her hand squeezed around Chad's and she took a deep breath; her eyes closed.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

"Sonny! Where are you!" Chad screamed at the top of his lungs, his legs kept running into the deepening forest, every now and then, glancing behind him.

"Chad!" Sonny shouted, "Chad, where are you?" Her loud shrieks gave up and tears started to pour their way down her face. The mud and debris from the wood was stuck in her hair and to her clothes. She sank to the floor and hunched up in a ball and sobbed into her knees.

"Sonny!" Chad screamed as he neared her, "Sonny!" He shouted, his legs involuntary started running faster, his hands flew up in front of him to protect his face from the branches and twigs that were sticking out. He reached her and crouched down, pulling her into his arms, her kissed her head and closed his eyes.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"Chad," Sonny rasped from the bed she was lying in, "Chad, I know we will." She looked around the room she was in, the doctors and nurses periodically coming in to check her vitals, sticking needles and drugs in her when they saw fit. Taking blood, and tests; Sonny pulled up the cover around her frail body and shivered.

"Sonny, would you like something to drink?" Her husband asked her. Sonny nodded slowly and cringed again as they stabbed another needle into her thin skin.

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

"Sonny, you can tell me everything, I promise." Chad begged. His hands held onto Sonny's small ones as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She swallowed.

"Really? That's great," he smiled at her and caught her lips in a small kiss, "thank you, Sonny."

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"Seriously Sonny, seriously?" Tawni exclaimed as she walked into the Prop House on a Wednesday afternoon.

"What did I do now?" Sonny asked and threw her hands up.

"You lost a thumb wrestle against Chad Dylan Cooper!" Tawni shouted at the brunette.

"So?" Sonny asked, shaking her head.

"You lost-"

"Look! This is what I hate about this place!" Sonny screamed. She stormed out of the Prop House and down the hall to her dressing room. She threw open the door and slumped down on the sofa, she pulled the red blanket around her and fell to sleep.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way _

"I Do." Chad choked out, holding the hands of his wife, tears started to cascade down their faces.

"I love you." Sonny mouthed to Chad just before they were allowed to kiss. She reached her head up and the soft lips attached softly, sealing the love they had for each other.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

"Sonny Natasha Monroe, where have you been?" Sonny's Mum bombarded her the second she walked in the door. Her unknown date with Chad had been a success, and he was dropping her off at home. Sonny opened her mouth to tell her some excuse, stopping her trail of thought was Chad.

"She was filming late, and her car broke down. I'm just bringing her home." Chad gave his famous smile and turned to leave.

"Sonny didn't take her car to work today." Connie eyed Chad and her cringed.

"Shoot," he turned back around to face the wrath of Connie Monroe again, "did I say car? I meant she hurt her foot." He glared at Sonny, who nodded frantically and went to touch her foot, but let out an 'ouch'.

"You may leave now." Connie pointed to the door and Chad went through it.

"Thanks for the lift, Chad." Sonny smiled and winked at him, he left with a smile on his face.

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

"Mr. Cooper, is there anything you would like to say?" Chad watched as the coffin was lowered gently into the ground; tears stung his eyes as he fought to keep them back. He walked up to the podium slowly, he took his place and adjusted the microphone.

"Sonny, everything I do, I do it for you."

**So did you like it, I didn't put much detail in, but there is a reason for that, sorry. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Love HeyItsME2610 xxx**


End file.
